1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a configuration for the digital-analog conversion of a high-frequency digital input signal into a carrier-frequency analog output signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Architectures for the generation of a broadband, carrier-frequency output signal are known in which, in a low frequency range, a digital input signal is converted into an analog signal using a digital-analog converter, and then reconverted into the carrier-frequency output signal using one or more mixing stages.
Furthermore, digital-analog converter architectures are known in which a carrier-frequency output signal is generated from a high-frequency digital input signal without further frequency conversion. The carrier-frequency analog output signal in this case also has unwanted carrier frequencies in addition to a desired carrier frequency. These unwanted carrier frequencies can be caused, for example, by a less than perfect digital input signal or by various unwanted modulation mechanisms.
In the described architectures, cost-intensive filters with high quality or mixers with high linearity, which are always configured on the output end and which must be adjusted to a required carrier frequency range in each case, are necessary. These must be replaced, at great expense, if a change in carrier frequency range is required.